Five Nights with Aphmau
by Bonnie-Kun
Summary: Warning: This has a lot of blinking lights and a lot of jump scares. It's gonna be creepy, so be careful. No details, 'cause I don't wanna spoil it. #ieatallthetacos.
1. Death By Love

Some say it's just some dumb glitch. But it's not. My name is, well, I'll let you find that out by yourself. Anyway, I'm here to tell you the story of my life. *Plays Five Nights At Freddy's Theme*

We start with a 15-year-old girl named Clair. She had a 16 year-old-boyfriend who's name was David. They were madly in love. Clair had a sister named Aphmau. David had only Clair and Aphmau as a family. His parents gave him up for adoption when he was only 15 weeks old, so it made sense that David felt like Clair and Aphmau were his family. One day it was Clair's birthday, and David wanted it to be very special day for her. So he took her to "Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria". They had lots of fun there. They had pizza, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, and Freddy were there, and Aphmau was there too. But their happiness did not last long, for some man came to the pizzeria. He had a hand-held gun. He didn't hesitate to shoot them all.

He only killed 4 people. The cops came before he could shoot anymore people, but Clair cried, not only for being scarred by the dead bodies, but because David died with them while he stood in front of Clair and Aphmau, trying to protect them. He did, but still, it was painful to see his blood on the cold, hard ground.

* * *

 **Thanks you for reading the begining of "Five Nights At Freddy's."  
**

 **I tried to make it as sad and heart-breaking as I could.**

 **I'll make every other chapter as amazing as I did this one.**

 **If you know the story, please don't spoil it for the new viewers.**


	2. Job From Jeb

**10 Years pass.**

* * *

So I,m sure you are all crying by now. Sadly, the story is just beginning. *FNAF Theme Plays In Back-round*

Clair had no idea what to do now. Her head kept telling her "Keep going on", while her heart told her "It's all over. I'll never find anyone else to love again."

"How heart-braking for Clair.", Aphmau said to herself while reading the news paper, "She must be devastated, I bet I can't even imagine what she...wait...what's this?", Aphmau was surprised to see in the news paper that "Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzaeria" was reopening and looking for a security guard after 10 years, well, 10 years and 7 days. "Maybe I could apply there, but...", Aphmau looked at Clair on her bed crying in her sleep. "I don't think Clair will be recovering over what happened with...never mind, I just wont tell her about the job. Maybe I can lie about it or... I don't know, I just want to find out why he killed him and not someone else. Now, whats the number? 503-308-9762.". Aphmau quickly ran to another room and typed in the number to apply.

"Hello", said a voice that came from the Iphone 4.

"Hello", she answered back, "I,d like to apply for the security guard of the pizzaeria, if it's still open".

"Why yes", the voice said, "In fact it is. My names Jeb, I,m incharge of the grand reopening, your job starts tomorrow at 12:00 PM."

"What?", she said confused but mostly excited, "You mean I got the job?"

"Uh...y-yes", Jeb said trying to hide that he was a little freaked out,

"Oh, thank you," she said being a little to thankful," you have no idea how much this means to me. I promise that I'll be the best guard you've ever had". She hung up, through the phone on to her bed, ran to Clair's room, jumped on her bed yelling "GOODNIGHT CLAIR", jumped off her bed, ran to her own room, laid down laughing and then somehow fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 **I hope you liked Chapter 2.**

 **Look out for Chapter 3**

 **Sorry if there was a lot of talking in this chapter**

 **I'm also sorry if you died by laughing at Aphmau.**


	3. The Grand Tour

**The next morning, 10:46 AM.**

The next morning Aphmau could not wait to start her new job, but she wanted to make Clair a good breakfast before she left to make Clair feel loved and not alone. When Clair came to the kitchen, Aphmau was already there. "Oh, good morning," she said in a perky voice, "I made your favorite, Potato stuffed with egg and sausages."

"Hmm...you're in a perky mood today," Clair said kinda in a upset voice. "Did something happen?"

"Well," Aphmau said as she started her answer of Clair's question. "I was going to tell you after I got my first pay-check, but I got a job."

"Good," Clair said still in the same voice, "maybe you'll finally be able to pay your half of the rent."

"Hey, no fair," Aphmau said in a voice that sounded like she was mad but she still had that perky smile on her face. "I make up by doing chores around the house _and_ running your errands while you're doing your work."

"Fine," she said still in the same voice, "I'll give you that. So, where do you work?"

"Um..." Aphmau paused, thinking to herself, _S_ _hould I tell her what the job is or just_... She started up again, "for a phone company that... makes... phones, yeah. I'll be working the night shift, you know, answering phones at night, helping people with their phone problems."

"People actually have phone problems at night? Hmm, weird."

"Well," Aphmau said happily, "off to work."

"But I thought you were working the night shift," Clair said confused.

"Well," Aphmau said with a voice that sounded like she felt bad for leaving (and she did), "the guy that gives the tour is only available today, so... I got to get going. Sorry we can't hang out. See you later Clair."

"Later," Clair said smiling as Aphmau walked out the door, but after she left Clair hung low in despair.

When Aphmau got to the place, she found this man and said to him, "Hello, I'm the new guard here and I was wondering if you could help me find the daytime guard. His name is Jeb."

The man quickly answered, "Really? You're her? Well, first off I'd like to welcome you to the 'Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzarea' business. So, what is your name? You forgot to tell me on the phone."

"Oh," Aphmau said as her cheeks turned a very bright red, "it's Aphmau."

"Well," Jeb said, "that's a name I have never heard of before."

"Well," Aphmau said not knowing if he was being nice, "I guess I'm just full of surprises?"

"Well, Aphmau," he said kinda in a sad way, "have you you ever been to this place?"

"Um," she said thinking to herself, "no, I can't say I have."

"Well, whatever," he said. "Let me give you the tour." First, he showed her the Private Party Rooms. 1, 2, 3, and 4, then supplies closet, main party room, bathrooms, arcade, comic section, backstage, Pirate Cove (which was out of order), and then finally, the security room, where she would be working. "And that's the end of the tour," he said with a smile on his face. "Any questions? No? Good. Well, see you tomorrow."


	4. No, Bonnie, No

**Sorry if I'm giving spoiler's.**

 **This is like the game but only you have to walk around.**

 **It's the minecraft verson.**

* * *

"*YAWN*, man," Aphmau said to herself as she woke up from her car nap, "I really should thought twice before taking this job. Well, let's start night 1." Aphmau was happy to finally have a job that had pizza and fun involved. As she walked up to the door, unlocked it, proudly took one giant step into the building, and then calmly walked into the security room. But she did not notice that there was a glowing light from the stage.

"Where am I?" said a ghost that popped out of Bonnie, "Last thing I can remember is that... I died."

"You did, new guy," said a voice that came from Freddy, "we all did. My name is, well, Freddy, that's Chica next to me, Foxy is in Pirate Cove, and you, Bonnie, the sweet little bunny now just beginning to know who he is. I know you don't know what I'm talking about, but I'll try to help you with everything. 10 years ago, there was a shooting and all four of us died. But there's this ghost that saves our souls and makes us live in these animatronics. We can come out whenever we want, but when your soul enters a animatronic, you have to stay in there or the animatronics will walk around and find Endo Skeleton, that's the name of the ghost that saves your soul. They follow her around when they can see her, but if you tell them to do something when she is not around, then they will do it, but they think humans are warrior souls and they try to stuff the humans in themselves, but if you stay inside your animatronic, they will do what they were made to do, like, being nice and not killing someone, you know, the boring stuff. So in short, you are made to obey Endo Skeleton."

"But I just got here," he said as his confusement came to a anger. "I don't even get to see how it's done first? And I don't know if I want to follow her."

"You can go see yourself. Wasn't there 3 animals on stage?" Freddy's soul said as he pointed to Aphmau walking into the door with Bonnie looking at her from a corner only showing his head.

"So," Aphmau said as she finished walking into the room, "let's get the camera tablet thing that Jeb showed me and get this party started." Aphmau grabbed the tablet and quickly turned it on. "So, let's see front desk is good, so are the hallways, and th..." Aphmau paused after checking the rooms on the tablet. "Bonnie's not there, were did he g... Ohh," she said as she checked party room 3, "there he is. What is he doin..." She put down the camera to see that party room 3 was the one next to her. "Kay, that is creepy but I'm the security guard, I have to check it out and see what the deal is." Aphmau got up from her chair and started to walk out the door.

"You wanna go stop it? Remember, if you stop it, you will be sorry, you have until 6:00 to make a choice, or she is gone."

"No," he said as he ran to Bonnie and went back into him right as soon as Aphmau opened the door of party room 3.

"What?" she said as he just disappeared into thin air. "He was right here." She checked the stage on her camera. "He's back? Wait, whats that noise?" She looked at the clock. It was 6:00, she could go home. As she walked to the door and locked it, she said to the building, "Well, you building, it's been one heck of a day," then went home to Clair and her bed.

"Good job," Bonnie said to Aphmau when she left, "I'm looking forward to seeing you again, sister of my girlfriend."

* * *

 **If you don't get the sister of my girlfriend part,**

 **he means 10 years ago David died and he died and Clair's Aphmau's older sister.**

 **So in short, Bonnie's sole is David. Sorry if I spoiled it for you**


	5. Try Not to Cry Next Time, Okay, Bonnie?

**The next day, 4:00 PM.  
**

Aphmau yawned after waking up. She got up and walked to the living room, with her eyes red.

"Wow," Clair said to Aphmau when she got to the living room, "I didn't know morning started at 4:00 PM these days."

Aphmau yawned again. It took her awhile to know what Clair meant. She was surprised.

"What?! I slept in that long? Ugh, my social life is gone forever."

"It's the territory that comes with responsibilities," Clair said, making Aphmau feel worse.

Aphmau whined, then came up with an idea. "Speaking of social life, I haven't eaten yet. Clair, wanna come get lunch with me? My treat."

"You haven't even got your first paycheck yet," Clair said, confused, "and already you're buying stuff for me?"

"Hey," Aphmau said with a friendly smile, "you deserve it. You've been nice to me when I've been down on my luck. So, what do you say? Wanna join me?"

"No," Clair said, "I'm sorry. I just can't."

"I understand," Aphmau said lovingly. "See ya"

 **11:57 PM.  
**

After Aphmau was done with her car nap, she had to go do her job at the pizzeria. When she unlocked the door, she ran to the room where she worked.

After that she checked the cameras... then screamed. "They're all gone. Where are you guys?"

She put the camera down and looked out the windows of her office. Bonnie and Chica were right there. They popped up with a noise that sounded like it should be in a haunted house.

She looked away. When she looked back at them, they were gone. She checked the camera.

"Back door alarm?" she said in confusement. "What?! No! Not now! Okay, I'm the guard of this place. I have to do something. Maybe I could just book it out there so fast that they wont catch me."

As Aphmau ran out the door of the room she saw Chica in the kitchen and had to crawl. "Please don't notice me, senpai," she said to herself, trying to make a joke to herself. "Why am I even making a joke to save my life?" She crawled all the way to the back door, which was in the backstage area. When she got there, the door was closed. Then she saw a figure run past the window.

"She's pretty good at her job," said the soul of Freddy, out of his body, "don't you think? By the way, good choice to come out of Bonnie, you're realy tou-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" yelled the soul of Bonnie, "I... I'm sorry... I just was upset 'cause you... you were bringing back a memory of Clair. *Sigh* I don't even know if she loves me anymore."

"Hey," he said changing the subject to make him feel better, "I know Chica is in the kitchen, but where's the soul of Chica?"

"BOOM, BANG, POW!" yelled a perky smiling guy with yellow hair with hot pink hi-lights. "Here's Chica. It's sad that Foxy can't join in. We could have a zombie part-"

"SHUT UP" Bonnie yelled holding his head like he had a head ache and trying to hold back his tears. "CAN YOU ALL STOP REMINDING ME THAT I'M DEAD?"

He ran off, plugging his ears so he can't hear anything and crying, not even caring about Aphmau anymore.

Freddy sighed feeling bad about talking at all to him. "Chica, we should get back to our places so we can't cause anymore problems."

Chica nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm going back home right now." Aphmau said as the clock ticked 6:00.

Everyone went back where they had to be and felt like staying there forever.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **(Try not to cry next time okay, Bonnie.)**


	6. Arrg, Here Comes Foxy-Senpai

**The next day, 12:36.**

* * *

Aphmau was laying on her bed on her tablet trying to get her mind off those... puppet's (or at least that's what she **called** them) and trying to concentrate on getting her pou to stop smiling because it reminded her of the animatranec's smile.

"Well," Clair said coming into Aphmau's room, "you're up early... well, earlier then last time."

"I can't sleep," Aphmau said as she tapped on her Pou to make him get hurt and stop smiling (I don't think she knows that Pou dose not get hurt when you tap him, he just get's more happy and smiles even more), "I keep thinking about... things." Aphmau looked at her little Foxy plush toy then looked back at Clair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Clair asked Aphmau

"I'm trying to get it off my mind," Aphmau said, "but thanks , do you want to go the new arcade at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?"

"No," Clair said with an angered face, "you know how I feel about those places, here just.. just... to... crowded" (I bet that she's thinking to herself _yeah, that works. Good for you, Clair, good for you._ )

"Um... Clair," Aphmau said turning off her tablet, "I think you just need to talk... about... David. Are you okay with talking about that?"

"I...," Clair said looking away from Aphmau and putting her hand on her heart, "I've wanted to talk abou-... I have some work to do, I... I can't talk...*sniffle*...I just need to be alone for a while." Clair ran to the door trying hard not to cry, but when she left the room Aphmau heard the tears drop on the tan carpet.

"You're always alone for a while," Aphmau said looking down, "I think you need more me and you time."

 **Night 3.**

"Ugh," Aphmau said as she ran through the rain of fall and holding on to her hat hoping that it would keep at least her head dry, "just what I need. Rain, being wet, and freaky anamatronex that walk around from 12:00 to 6:00." When Aphmau walked into the building she booked it to the room and checked all the cameras, and as use-e-l they were all gone. "Bonnie in party room 2," Aphmau said, "Chika in the kitchen, Freddy was backstage trying to eat pizza and Foxy is poking his head out of where he shou- wait, Foxy?

Wait, what is going on with the camera? I-it's losing connection. WHAT, WHERE DID HE GO?" Aphmau checked the East Hall and saw this Foxy friend running through the hall.

Foxy smashed through the window of the room trying to get Aphmau, but Aphmau just put the camera down and ran out of the room to the comics.

"Okay," she said panting, not because of running, but because she was freaked out, "let me just check the cameras and... maybe it'll be okay to leave and go back into the... on second thought, I think I'm going to just stay here for a little while." When she checked the cameras Davi- I mean Bonnie was just looking at her from the top of the book shelf with his anamatranek in front of her, but he told him to not attack her.

"Well," said the sole of Foxy, "you're the guy who just found out that he could come out of his shell, huh? Well, I think it would be only polite to introduce myself. My name is Foxy, or you can call me what Chika calls me, which is Foxy-senpai."

"Um... yeah," Bonnie said looking back at Aphmau, "I'll just stick with Foxy for now. Why do you let her call you that?"

"Because," Foxy said closing his eyes and lifting up his shoulders, "he's not going to stop, he's an otaku and otakus never stop being one when they start."

"Ohh," Bonnie said looking back at Foxy, "that's way he's so perk- wait, he?" Suddenly Bonnie's checks turn a very bright red... then his hole face... then his hole body (wow, he must be really embarrassed).

"Yeah," Foxy said putting his hands behind his head looking like he was leaning on air, "don't be embarrassed. I thought the same thing when I first met him, those pink high-lights really make him look like a girl... and the color of his close and his high-pitched voice and his rosy checks and his the way he greets peopl- actually, I'm pretty sure he's a honey senpai cossplayer, don't you think?"

"Otaku?!" he said putting a big smile on his face because he just noticed, "I've never seen one before, well, not counting me. Do I count?"

"Have you looked in the mirror before?" Foxy said as he grabbed a rock from his pocket and starting to sharpen his hook.

"Yeah." Bonnie said leaning away from Foxy while putting his hands in front of his face.

"Then yes," he said looking at Bonnie with his evil eyes, one black, one red, "you have seen an otaku before."

"Okay," Aphmau said when she was done checking the camera, but when she put the camera down she saw Bonnie the anamatraneck in front of her.

"Never mind, not okay. Wait, you're not attacking me. W-why are you different? Well, if you're not going to hurt me, I guess I can check the cameras again. What back door alarm? Fine, I'll go check it." But when she put the camera down Bonnie was gone. Aphmau knew she had to make a run for it cause' that could have been a glitch or maybe something else. She ran of of the comic room and booked it to the back door. But when she got there the door was closed. So she just walked away and left the backstage area.

"I call Dibb's," Foxy said running to Aphmau and acting like Chika which was very unusual for... Foxy, "go now, Foxy."

"NO," Bonnie said as he jumped on top of Foxy, "don't you dare touch her."

"Yes," Aphmau said as the clock ticked 6:00, "time for me to go."

"Bonnie," Foxy said pushing Bonnie off him, "why the heck did you do that?"

"I-," Bonnie shuddered knowing that Freddy would be mad at him for not letting him kill Aphmau, "I'm sorry. I just did it cause'... can we just let her go and kill the next secretary guard?"

"No," Foxy said standing up and then punching him to make him fall to the ground, "why can't you do what you've been told?"

"Give him a break, Foxy-senpai," Chika said popping out of no where, "just let Freddy-chan handle this, okay?"

"Can we just keep this between the 3 of us?" Bonnie said still on the ground giving puppy eyes.

"Let's just go back to where we need to go for the night," Foxy said as he just walked out of the backstage room.

* * *

 **I hope you liked night 3. I LIKE SNACK TIMES.㈌4㈌4㈌4㈌4㈌4㈌4㈌4㈌4㈌4㈌4㈌4㈌4㈌4㈌4㈌4㈌1**


	7. I Understand Now, David

**The next day, 3:52 PM.**

* * *

Clair was in her room softly sobbing about what Aphmau said the other day. But then Aphmau came into her room and said to Clair, "Clair, I'm sorry fr saying his name the other day."

"I don't mind that you said his name," Clair said as she wiped away her tears, "it's just when you asked me to go to the new arcade."

"It's okay, Clair," Aphmau said putting her hand on Clair's shoulder, "I'll leave you alone for now."

 **Night 4, 11:57**

"You can do this, Aphmau," said Aphmau running to her room, "if you do this night, you'll only have 1 left and then you'll be done. So stay in this room and don't go out of it." When Aphmau checked the cameras and it already back door alarm. So she went out of the room and ran to the back door. She saw that it was open, but Jeb never told her how to close the door. "I'll just leave it and check the cameras to make sure it's safe to go back into the room," she said as she saw on the cameras that they were there, "Okay even it is 6:00, I can just boo- No, their gone and I just checked the cameras. Okay, I'll just book it to room and not leave it unless I need to." When she got there she checked cameras but the camera was losing connection and she saw a yellow bear face in the camera. But when she put the camera down she saw the yellow bear in front of her. She ran to the east door but Foxy was in front of it so she ran to the west door and no one was there so she could get out. She ran to the supply closet and hid, but then wen she checked the cameras then put it down she saw Chika in front of her, but then the power went out. She called Her on her phone and said, "Jeb, the power went out, what do I do?"

"Just go to the backstage and turn it on," he said yawning because it was 4:00 in the morning.

"But I could get hurt," Aphmau said looking at Chika in the eyes.

"I don't really care right now," He said not knowing how she could get hurt, "GOOD-NIGHT." Jeb hung up and Aphmau was alone. Then Aphmau thought of a idea, if the power was out the anamatraneks would not work. She toke the chance that it wasn't true and ran out of the room. When she got out she closed the door, opened the door again to make sure the Chika was still there (and he was), and closed the door knowing that they could not kill her. She went backstage, into the room that the baker box was in and turned all the lights on.

"I wonder how all the lights turned on" Aphmau said turning on etch light with her flashlight in her left hand, but she felt something retch into her pocket and pull out her wallet, she thought it was a robber, but she did not turn around still she heard three foot steps on the cold ground. _One, two, three!_ When she turned around, she just saw Bonnie sitting on the ground, leaning on a wooden box, looking inside her wallet. She walked to him slowly, but when she looked at what Bonnie was looking at, she saw a picture of Clair. "Why are you..." Aphmau asked Bonnie not knowing he could hear her, "why are you different? You couldn't be... *gasp*... D-David? Is that you stand up if it is you." The sole of Bonnie or David told Bonnie to stand up and also not attack her. "It is you. But wait, what's that sound? Oh man, it's 6:00 already? I gotta go David. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Aphmau," David said.

"Bonnie," Freddy said with Chika and Foxy on his sides, "what are you doing? You let her go."

"Chika-Chan doesn't like it when Bonnie-Kun does that, does he, Foxy-Senpai?" Chika said holding Foxy's arm.

"No, he doesn't," Foxy said hugging Chika and petting his head, "and nether dose Foxy-Senpai."

"Look, guys," Bonnie said, "I tried to let her go, but... I guess I can't. I'll still try... but I can't make a promise." They all went back into their anamatranecks and were upset at etch other... well, not Chika and Foxy. They stayed out for a while finishing their cake.

* * *

 **Remember, only one more chapter till I'm done.**


	8. What Will Bonnie Do? PT 1

**The next day, 10:54.**

* * *

Aphmau was sitting in her living room read a Attack On Titan Manga. "Aphmau," Clair said walking into the room with a angered face, "what is this?". Clair held up Aphmau's uniform. Aphmau didn't know what to say, but then she knew she just had to tell the truth. "That's my... work... uniform."

"I thought you said you worked at a phone company," Clair said throwing the uniform on the ground, "why didn't you just tell me?"

"I thought you wouldn't handle it well," Aphmau said putting down her book.

"So you thought it would be better if you lied to me?" Clair said.

"Y-y-yes." Aphmau said standing up, "Clair, I think David is inside Bonnie from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria."

"Y-y-you're...," Clair wanted to beleave Aphmau but she knew that if he was still alive after 10 years, then he would have come back, "you're lying." Clair ran into her room crying, closed the door, sat in front of it and ignored Aphmau.

"Clair," Aphmau said through the door, "I know it's hard, but we can find out how to get him out of Bonnie together." Clair didn't listen to Aphmau, so Aphmau thought that maybe Clair _should_ have a little alone time. Plus, Aphmau had to go to work.

 **Night 5, 11:58 PM. I would say last night, but I don't want to lie.**

"I hope Clair is okay," Aphmau said walking into the security room, "I should have done the laundry myself. But I can't thing about that right now, I just have to make it threw the night and then I never have to come and work here again." Aphmau checked the cameras and they were all gone.

"Okay, Bonnie," Freddy said as him, Chika, Foxy and Bonnie were waiting for Aphmau to leave the room, "this is the night to prove you're self worthy to call you're self a anamatranek maker. If you do this, we will stop bugging you about making more anamatraneks."

"Here she comes," Chika said smiling at Foxy.

"Don't touch her," Freddy said holding Chika back, "only Bonnie can kill her tonight."

"Aww," Chika said turning his smile into a frown, "but Chika-chan wants to kill someone too, tell them, Foxy-senpai."

"Don't worry, Chika," Foxy said hugging Chika, "I promise we can kill as many people as we want, would that be okay, Chika-chan?"

"Yes," Chika said hugging Foxy back, "thank you, Foxy-senpai."

"Okay," Aphmau said walking out of the room, "only one more time doing this and then I'm done checking the back door for life. Wait, whats in the kitchen?" Aphmau looked into the kitchen and saw a black version of Freddy. "Okay," Aphmau said running to the back door, "first the golden bear and now this? Last night, Aphmau, last night." When she got there she saw the door was closed, then when she left the backstage area, she saw a man that looked like a security guard that worked there. "Hey," she said taking out her night stick and running to him, "on you're knees and put you're hands on you're head." He didn't listen and ran away, but when she ran over there she only saw a door that had a note on it. She read the note out loud and it said, "You can't escape, Aphmau. We will get you. Oh, by the way, you should look behind you. From Freddy, Chika, Foxy and B-b-boo?" Aphmau didn't know what it said because it was scribbled out, but she looked behind her and she saw Bonnie. She ran to the room were she worked. When she got there she saw Freddy inside, then she ran to the backstage area and Chika was there, then she ran to the bathrooms and Foxy was there. She felt like she had no other choice but to run back to the room were Bonnie was. So, she ran as fast as she could to that room and saw the door was open. So she ran in and saw the golden bear and the black version of Freddy in there, but she just stayed in there because if she left she would have ran into Freddy, Chika, Foxy and Bonnie anyway because they were all standing in front of the doorway. To be continued...

* * *

 **What will happen? Will Aphmau live to see Clair again? Will she think of something to do to save herself?**

 **Find out next time on Five Nights With Aphmau.**


	9. What Will Bonnie Do? PT 2

**So we left off with Aphmau stuck in the backroom with all the anamatraneks plus two other bears trying to kill her.**

 **So, what will she do to save her life? Find out today on Five Nights With Aphmau PT 2.**

* * *

 **Still night 5, 4:55.**

Aphmau had no idea what to do. She would passe back and forth, but she would look away and they would have to chance to kill her. "I got it," Aphmau said as she came up with a idea, "I'll call Jeb and maybe he'll wont be mean and hang up on me." Aphmau quickly got her phone out while still looking at them. When she got it out she tipped in 503-975-0987 (this is not a real number, so don't even try calling if that's what you were going to do). When Jeb answered she said to him, "Jeb, I'm stuck in the backroom with all of the anamatraneks in front of the door and there are two really creepy ones that look like Freddy but only one is golden and one is black and I don't know what to do!"

"Okay, A-a... what ever you're name was," Jeb said now knowing how she could get hurt, "Those anamatraneks weren't made to move at night, by the way, who broke the windows?"

"Foxy broke them!," Aphmau said panting.

"What?," Jeb said not beleaving what she just said, "Foxy's not strong enough to brake anything, no one is."

"Trust me, Jeb," Aphmau said, "Foxy broke it. Now do you see what I meant yesterday when I said I could get hurt!?"

"Yeah... sorry about that," Jeb said knowing that if he didn't say sorry she would do something terrible to him, "but I was tired and I didn't knew they could move at night. Anyway, I'll come get you. I had to wake up early today because I always fall back to sleep so I'm on my way right now. I'll meet to there."

"Please hurry ,Jeb," Aphmau said starting to cry then hung up. She checked the cameras and forgot that the anamatraneks were there.

"Guys," Bonnie said to all the anamatraneks, "get away fro-."

"Doing good ,guys.," Freddy said covering Bonnie's mouth knew that he wasn't going to say that so he could get her but so that she wouldn't get hurt, "What is you're problem? If you want us to kill her, then fine. But if you want to kill her you better do it now or never."

"Guys, get out of th-, Bonnie said uncovering his mouth for one second then having it be covered again.

"That's it," Freddy said, "Chika, Foxy, this one is all yours."

"YAY," Chika said happily, let's go, Foxy-senpai."

"Aye aye, Chika-chan," Foxy said.

"Bonnie," the sole of Bonnie said uncovering his mouth again, "push them away from her." Bonnie the anamatranek listen and pushed Chika and Foxy away while Aphmau was still checking the cameras. Bonnie's sole pushed Freddy onto the ground and said to all of them, "Get away from her."

"Okay," Aphmau said putting down the cameras, but she saw that they were all gone.

"AHH," said a man inside the building, "HELP M-!"

"Jeb?" Aphmau said walking out of the room only to see a Freddy suit, but when she took the head off she saw it was none other then Jeb. Aphmau wailed over the dead body of not only her boss, but her friend. When she was done crying she backed away, but then saw a arm next to her. When she looked back to see what it was, it was Chika.

Aphmau ran from him to the enter door looking back once and a while and each time she looked back Chika would be closer. She kept running and crying saying "NO, NO, NO!"

"Bonnie," said the sole of Bonnie, "jump in front of Freddy." Bonnie obeyed and went in front of him. Aphmau looked back and saw that Bonnie was in front of Chika, but she looked away then looked back again and saw that Bonnie's head fell off.

She ran outside then saw Bonnie's sole somehow and said, "David?"

The sole of Bonnie fell on his knees and hands and started to cry. "It hurts," he said lifting one hand to his heart like it got shot by a bullet again. *Flash back* Bonnie saw him on Clair's birthday 10 years ago. His heart was filled with joy though he still had tears in his eyes. Then he saw then shooting and him standing in front of Clair and Aphmau, he saw him getting shot. But the thing that made him hurt the most was seeing Clair being scared by seeing his blood flood that one spot. *End of flash back*. His smile turned into moaning and wailing. He laded there on the ground crying over the pain of not being able to see Clair again. He looked in the reflection of himself in the puddle of tears and saw his hair turn from purple to wight.

"David?" Aphmau said running back into the building and falling on to her knees to hold his head.

"Aphmau," David said smiling again but still having a choked up voice, "at least I got to see Clair's face again." he put his hand on her cheak, wiped away her tears and said, "I love...," And there he took his last breth and d-d-died.

"David?" Aphmau said crying, "No, you can't die. Get up, you idiot, get up."

"Bonnie-kun?" Chika said crying as Aphmau looked back at him, "Did I kill him?"

"Bonnie?" Freddy said crying as well, "Is he...?"

"Goodbye, mate," Foxy said trying to not cry but then just let it out, "Endo!"

Suddenly and girl popped up in the air and said, "All wrongs must become right, and that's why all of you are serving me."

"No," Chika said as his voice got lower, "we did serve you, Endo."

"Excusez moi, ce qui vous faites?" she said speaking french (that meant "excuse me, what are you doing?) "Do you really think you have a choice? Because you kinda don- oh what am I saying you don't have a choice at all. Remember, I can always kill you whenever I want."

"Aphmau, go," Foxy said picking Aphmau up like a baby and walking to the door to put her down, "None of s want to see another death tonight."

"But what about you guys?" Aphmau said getting set down by Foxy.

"She wont kill us," Chika said with his voice still low, "she said that way to many times. Now go." Aphmau went home never went back again.

 **1 Year later.** Aphmau was with Clair at breakfast. "Aphmau," Clair said holding up the news paper and pointing at a thing that said now hiring at Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzaria, "I want to see David. Let's take this job together."  
To Be Continued...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this series of Five Nights With Aphmau.**

 **Look for Five Nights With Aphmau 2: Meeting The Blue Bunny.**

 **See You Then.**


End file.
